No tricks, just treats on a Wyvern's Birthday
by MelissiaVictoriaRaixander
Summary: Radamanthys desea festejar su cumpleaños con alguien especial, pero se las verá y deseará para poder llevar a cabo su cometido. Fic escrito a tres manos.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Éste es un nuevo proyecto realizado por Victoria Nike, Raixander y Melissia en español. En esta historia, presentamos cómo ha celebrado el Wyvern su último cumpleaños, aunque no fue necesariamente aquello que él tenía planeado. Pero la víspera del Halloween es un día marcado por muchas cosas inesperadas y, a veces, increíbles. Les invitamos a conocer cómo vivió Radamanthys el 30 de octubre último junto con Espectros y Caballeros de Atenea. Un especial agradecimiento a Melissia por traducir las partes en inglés.**_

 _ ****Este fic no tiene fines comerciales. Los derechos corresponden a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi****_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una mañana lóbrega y fría en el la parte más profunda del Inframundo. Si bien era un eufemismo hablar de "mañana", éste era un momento en que, coordinado con el horario de la Tierra, se daba inicio a un nuevo ciclo de rojiza luz proyectada sobre la siempre reinante oscuridad del mundo de Hades. Así, sin un sol que brillara entre las tinieblas existentes, las horas se sucedían lentamente sin mayor cambio en la luminosidad aunque un antiguo reloj con un calendario girara automáticamente en la gran sala de Giudecca. Hoy marcaba las cinco de la mañana del 30 de octubre.

Mientras los vientos arrasaban inclementemente el espacio desierto y congelado de Cocytos, un inusual foco de calor surgía de una cabaña construida en la zona más apartada y, desde su la entreabierta ventana, se elevaba un delgado hilo de humo. Sobre las cabezas y cuerpos de los condenados a estar sumergidos en el terrible lago de hielo, una gran bestia avanzaba silenciosamente con pasos lentos hacia la cabaña. Su hocico olfateó ansiosamente y siguió avanzando con los ojos desorbitados y las fauces abiertas. Al llegar a la ventana, pudo ver aquello que lo había traído hasta allí y avanzó sin temor con el fin de lograr su objetivo. Pero antes que pudiese hacerlo, sufrió varios golpes.

— ¡Te dije que cerraras las ventanas! – Gritó Valentine mientras blandía cual temible mazo un gigantesco cucharón. Luego, mirando al intruso, suspiró resignado. — ¡No se puede tener paz ni siquiera en el Cocytos!

Una risa a sus espaldas lo hizo girar con furia mientras que un joven de revueltos cabellos plateados lo miraba muy divertido. – Si él vino hasta aquí para probar tu receta especial, seguramente nuestro señor quedará muy satisfecho también.

— ¡No le veo la gracia, Sylphid! – El chipriota respondió. En la ventana, las tres cabezas de Cerbero seguían inclinadas mientras un gran hilo de baba bajaba desde éstas al piso. Con preocupación, el espectro de Arpía añadió. – ¡Además, no tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡Pronto él se levantará y tenemos que tener todo preparado!

El espectro de Basilisco volvió a reír y continuó batiendo con fuerza una mezcla color cobre hasta que estuvo a punto mientras Valentine controlaba el tiempo del horno y de otras preparaciones que cubrían la desgastada mesa de la cocina.

Muchos metros más allá, una hermosa mujer ataviada con una delicada bata de seda se cepillaba su largo cabello negro con lentitud mientras sonreía a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Hoy era un día especial y estaba preparada para hacerlo el más feliz e intenso de su vida. Con satisfacción, posó su mirada sobre la caja que estaba sobre su cama donde reposaba un precioso conjunto de lencería en color negro, delicado y sugerente de la diseñadora Marlies Dekkers, que dejaba poco a la imaginación pero enviaba un mensaje claro a quien osara verla vestida solamente con esas valiosas piezas: Aquí mando yo.

Al volver su mirada al ornamentado espejo, Pandora encontró una figura que se reflejaba en él y dejó escapar una maldición en alemán mientras llamaba a su lanza. A continuación, giró hacia el intruso y gritó — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te he dicho que tienes que llamar antes de entrar?

Un joven con el pelo plateado se inclinó inmediatamente y, con voz temblorosa, le dijo: — Mi señora, algo raro está pasando en Cocytos.

Con fastidio y una pizca de curiosidad, ella le contestó. — ¿Qué pasa en Cocytos, Chesire? ¿Ese no es el área que corresponde patrullar al inútil de Rhadamanthys y su tropa?

El chico se levantó y mirándose las uñas, respondió. – En efecto, mi señora. Hoy ha pasado algo muy raro.

Pandora se levantó y lo miró con desprecio. — ¿Qué es lo que amerita me molestes a esta hora de la mañana?

Chesire se sobresaltó y balbuceó. – Cerbero ha estado paseando por Cocytos desde temprano. Pharaoh no lo acompañaba.

Ella bufó y exclamó. — ¿Por qué me molestas con estas tonterías? ¡No soy la niñera de ese asqueroso perro!

Fijando sus doradas orbes de felino, Chesire le respondió con cierta insolencia. – Pensé que le importaría ya que podría estar llevando algo para el Juez de Caína …

— ¡Muchacho estúpido! – Gritó, mientras se levantaba. – Espérame afuera mientras me visto. ¡Se ve que tengo que encargarme personalmente de muchas cosas menores!

A la vez que entornaba sus ojos hacia una bolsa de Feline Greenies Smartbites Healthy Skin and Fur de sabor a salmón que estaba en un estante y se relamía con anticipación, Chesire preguntó. – Mi señora, ¿no cree que me merezco algo?

La hermana de Hades se giró hacia él y le dijo lentamente en un tono que no admitía respuesta, extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta. – ¡Sal de mi vista si no quieres terminar de Smarbite de Cerbero!

Ante esas amables palabras, Chesire decidió que era mejor obedecerle de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de Cocytos, un oloroso pastel de chocolate estaba sobre la mesa junto con varios cupcakes y brownies. Al lado de ésta, un inquieto Cerbero esperaba por las galletas que la Arpía le dio, una por cabeza, junto con una severa advertencia mientras empuñaba el cucharón. – Cuida que nadie se acerque. Pero si te comes algo, ¡te aseguro que lo pagarás!

El monstruoso perro movió la cola en asentimiento y se puso alerta. Luego, Valentine se acercó a Sylphid, quien seguía enérgicamente batiendo una mezcla y la probó, sonriendo al fin. Con esta preparación, ya tenía la cobertura adecuada del pastel, el mejor que había podido hacer en toda su vida.

— ¡Ya está todo listo! – Dijo alegremente. – No sabes cuánto te agradezco tu ayuda, Sylphid.

El belga le sonrió y respondió. – Para eso estamos los amigos, Val. Además, éste es un día especial para nosotros pero muy especial para ti.

Valentine se ruborizó ligeramente mientras asentía. Sylphid conocía su secreto mejor guardado: él estaba enamorado perdidamente de su comandante Rhadamanthys. Desde reencarnaciones anteriores, había quedado clara la naturaleza e intensidad de sus sentimientos, que siempre había ocultado con una lealtad sin falla. Sin embargo, esta vez iba a darse ánimos para que su comandante supiera sus sentimientos. Tener un amigo que lo apoyaba y ayudaba en ello era muy valioso para un hombre solitario como él. Con un suspiró, el chipriota miró a lo lejos el templo de Caína, donde el Wyvern estaba descansando.

La mansión de Rhadamantys en Caína se encontraba cercana a Cocytos. Era una estructura cuadrangular que estaba rematada con estatuas del Wyvern. En el interior, un corredor de mármol gris llevaba a varios salones públicos, detrás de los cuales se ubicaba el dormitorio del Juez. La gran habitación estaba decorada sobriamente al estilo victoriano con gusto exquisito. Además del lecho mullido y sin dosel, contaba con preciosos muebles de madera, una lámpara de cristal de Bohemia y pinturas que reproducían la campiña inglesa, posiblemente las tierras de la familia Walden.

En medio de la cama revuelta con sábanas de color gris oscuro como el hematite y una fina frazada negra de una mezcla de lana y seda, asomaba una cabeza de cabellos rubios brillantes como el oro líquido. Al costado, un reloj de pared discretamente contaba las horas hasta que marcó las seis de la mañana con una pequeña fanfarria. En la cama, su ocupante se sobresaltó y se arrebujó nuevamente, tratando de caer nuevamente en los brazos del Dios del Sueño. Bastaron pocos minutos para que sus párpados se abrieran para dejar a la vista unos fascinantes ojos color oro. Con un ligero bostezo y un estiramiento de sus musculosos miembros, saltó fuera de la cama. Mirando el calendario cuidadosamente colocado en una mesa lateral, se dio cuenta que nuevamente era la temida fecha de su cumpleaños en la que tenía que aceptar las aburridas ceremonias que se organizaban en su honor en el Inframundo. Sin embargo, este año sería diferente porque ya había recibido un regalo anticipado: se había enamorado y era correspondido. Ese sentimiento tan inusual llenaba su pecho de calor y su mente de cosas positivas, como nunca lo había sentido. Silbando una vieja canción de su infancia, se dirigió al baño y entró en la ducha de mármol negro para asearse. Tenía excelentes planes para hoy, una vez terminaran los homenajes de siempre. Mientras su cabello y cuerpo se cubrían de un chorro de agua tibia, sonrió nuevamente. En conclusión, era feliz y la vida le sonreía, no importando cuán oscuro y triste sea el Reino de Hades.

Lejos de Caína, Valentine y Sylphid charlaban mientras colocaban los postres preparados sobre un cochecito para llevarlos a Caína. La Arpía esperaba tener tiempo para prepararle el desayuno a su comandante y poder darle su regalo. Antes que pudieran terminar las preparaciones, Cerbero se levantó con las tres cabezas alertas y amenazadoramente ladró mientras la puerta se abría lentamente. Ambos espectros se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron a Pandora y Chesire.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, perros? – Gritó con furia mirando a su alrededor, mientras les señalaba con su lanza. — ¿Están tramando algo contra nuestro señor Hades?

Cerbero aulló y le mostró los dientes a Chesire, quien dio un respingo. La respuesta de la hermana de Hades no se hizo esperar. — ¡Silencio, costal de pulgas!

Una vez Cerbero cedió ante la dama, ella volvió a preguntar a los espectros. — ¿Qué están ocultando aquí?

Valentine la miró con odio mientras hizo un gesto a Sylphid para que se callara. Desde hacía siglos, existía un antagonismo entre Pandora y la Arpía, por lo que no dejaría que su secreto sea conocido por ella. El espectro de Basilisco bajó la vista.

— ¡Mi señora, son postres de chocolate! – Exclamó entusiasmado Chesire, mientras intentaba probar uno. — ¡Se ven deliciosos!

La mujer, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los espectros, advirtió al más joven. – ¡No los toques! No sabemos si iban a utilizarlos para envenenar a los ejércitos de nuestro señor Hades.

El chipriota bufó mientras le respondía con furia. – ¡Se ve que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo distinguir una amenaza de algo que no lo es!

En respuesta, ella chilló. — ¡Explícate, Arpía! ¡No estoy hoy para juegos!

El joven espectro la miró con desprecio y juntó sus labios, no dispuesto a darle explicaciones. Estaba harto de las estúpidas teorías de conspiración de esta mujer.

Ante el silencio de Valentine, Sylphid respondió. – Estamos preparando los postres de la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para nuestro señor Rhadamanthys.

La Arpía lo miró con cólera pero no pudo evitar que Pandora se enterara de sus planes. Al inicio, ella sintió un gran fastidio que estos subordinados hayan planeado algo sin avisarle pero meditó unos momentos para luego sonreír con complicidad. Podría usar esta iniciativa de estos perros para su beneficio.

— Sin duda, es una maravillosa ideas, espectros. – Dijo amablemente mientras sus ojos se posaban en el cochecito cargado de postres y daba una señal a Chesire. – Ahora, vayamos a Giudecca a preparar todo.

En el otro extremo de Cocytos, Rhadamanthys terminó de vestirse con una sencilla camisa de seda blanca y un pantalón de delgada lana negra. Desde hacía siglos, era la ropa con la que le gustaba pasear en el Inframundo, cuando no tenía que vestir ni su Surplice ni la túnica de Juez. Pasó un peine por sus rebeldes cabellos rubios y se puso un discreto toque de loción. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y se dirigió al comedor donde su desayuno estaba preparado. Se sentó a la mesa y comió con entusiasmo los huevos, tocino, salchichas, tostadas cubiertas con mantequilla, frijoles, tomates a la parrilla, black pudding y brownies que fueron acompañados por un aromático té Earl Grey. Además, revisó rápidamente la versión impresa de The Times, periódico inglés que había leído desde el siglo XVIII, lo cual le hacía recordar su posición entre la nobleza británica. Sin embargo, hoy estaba ligeramente distraído de estos menesteres porque tenía muchos planes en su mente. Quería que este día sea inolvidable con su amor.

Mientras esperaba la hora apropiada para llamar a quien era hoy el centro de sus pensamientos, sintió unos tímidos golpes en la puerta. Ello lo distrajo y, con voz fuerte, exclamó. – Adelante.

Ante él, aparecieron Valentine y Sylphid, quienes se arrodillaron rápidamente. Con los ojos bajos para que no cayeran las lágrimas de furia que colmaban sus ojos, la Arpía le dijo: — La señora Pandora solicita su presencia en Giudecca.

Luego de ponerse su surplice, el Wyvern se dirigió a Giudecca donde una sonriente Pandora lo esperaba. Al llegar, se arrodilló ante ella según el protocolo del Inframundo.

— Felicidades, Wyvern. – Dijo con languidez mientras le indicaba que se levante. – Espero hayas iniciado un hermoso día en tu cumpleaños.

Desconfiando la amabilidad de la hermana de Hades, respondió con seriedad. – Le agradezco, señora Pandora.

— El señor Hades querrá hacerte llegar sus saludos después de su siesta. – La muchacha agregó con una sonrisa seductora. — Por ello, ven a Giudecca a las cuatro de esta tarde. Ahora, puedes retirarte.

El Juez de Caína dejó la gran sala con una gran sonrisa y, una vez llegó a las cercanías de Cocytos, sacó su móvil. Ahora que Pandora había mostrado sus cartas, estaba confirmado que no tendría que sufrir ninguna reunión ni fiesta sorpresa después del saludo de su señor Hades. Por ello, su plan de disfrutar una cena y luego una noche de intensa pasión con aquél que le había robado el corazón no tendría ya ningún obstáculo. Muy emocionado, llamó varias veces al número que celosamente guardaba en la memoria pero no tuvo respuesta. No quería dejar un mensaje porque debía ser discreto; no obstante, tampoco podía porque parecía que el aparato receptor estaba muerto. Esto le extrañó un poco pero, teniendo en cuenta la agenda de su amante, comprendió que podría estar en una misión corta, un entrenamiento o reunión con sus pares. Por ello, esperó una media hora para volver a intentar llamarlo. Cuando repitió esta operación varias veces sin éxito, no dejó de intranquilizarse por no tener respuesta. Pero trató de ejercitar su paciencia y decidió ir a entrenar una hora para relajarse y estar preparado para el resto del día. Durante los ejercicios, su tropa lo alcanzó y lo saludó con respeto y admiración mientras cumplían las rutinas que él estableció.

Ya había iniciado la tarde cuando terminó su entrenamiento y volvió a su dormitorio en Caína. Con aprehensión, tomó su móvil para marcar los números que sabía de memoria. Nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta. Su mente le dio varios motivos por los cuales aún no respondían sus llamadas. Luego de una relajante ducha y de ponerse un traje gris con una inmaculada camisa de lino blanco, se dirigió a Giudecca.

El lugar se veía oscuro y, tan pronto entró en el gran salón, una lluvia de globos y pequeños trozos de papel dorado le cubrieron completamente mientras gritos de júbilo que parecían lamentos de almas torturadas llenaron el lugar. De pie en el ingreso, el Juez de Caína parpadeó confuso. Cuando las luces se encendieron, vio a los espectros formados en filas según sus tropas y a sus colegas Minos y Aiacos parados al pie de la gran escalera que se dirigía al trono de Hades, luciendo una sonrisa más sádica que de costumbre. La hermosa Pandora se dirigió seductoramente y le tomó de la mano, acercándolo ante el trono de Hades. Ambos avanzaban cual pareja de nobles de épocas antiguas. Ella lo miró y volvió a sonreír. Bajo el largo y sugerente vestido negro, tenía puesta la fina lencería que había comprado para desatar la pasión del homenajeado juez, que sobresalía con ligera picardía sobre su marmóreo pecho. Sin duda, Pandora tenía planes especiales esta noche. El Wyvern tragó saliva mientras caminaba hacia un sonriente Rey del Inframundo. Parecía que éste sería la peor de todas las celebraciones que haya enfrentado en sus largas vidas.

Sin embargo, esa dura prueba fue más breve de lo que él esperaba. Una hora después de este caluroso recibimiento, un brindis y los saludos correspondientes de los espectros, Rhadamanthys salía rápidamente fuera de Giudecca con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Gracias a la bondad de su señor Hades, había conseguido librarse de esa alegre compañía y de la perspectiva de una horrorosa fiesta en la que sin duda Pandora le insistiría que baile al menos un vals vienés con ella y disfrutara un concierto de arpa. Pero, para su alivio, poco después de los saludos y brindis de rigor, el dios del Inframundo generosamente le había concedido su pedido: la autorización para que vaya solo al Castillo Heinstein con el pretexto que el Wyvern quería descansar esta noche después de sus continuas y ardual labores al servicio de su señor. Ahora, el Juez de Caína podía salir del Inframundo sin dar explicaciones, librarse de la compañía de Pandora y los espectros, y por fin disfrutar aquello que más quería: la compañía de quien amaba.

Tan pronto pudo, marcó nuevamente la secuencia de números que bien conocía, pidiendo que Hades le conceda comunicarse con quien llenaba sus pensamientos y corazón. Luego de largos minutos, sintió que alguien tomaba el móvil y la emoción le hizo demorar el saludo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

El día había amanecido plomizo, y de hecho una suave llovizna había comenzado a caer sobre el Santuario, oscureciendo el color de los templos.

Como cada mañana, Camus se había despertado temprano para poder desayunar a gusto. Desde que Hyoga escapara con sus hermanastros a Japón siguiendo a la señorita Atenea, el caballero de Acuario volvía a retomar la soledad.

Mientras se preparaba un zumo con las naranjas de la primera cosecha, el francés observó el calendario. Treinta de octubre. Al lado, rodeado en rojo, el treinta y uno.

Inmediatamente después, lanzó una rápida mirada al reloj de la cocina y dio un respingo al ver la hora.

Asustado, soltó la mitad de la naranja que estaba exprimiendo y tras secarse las manos, recogió el móvil que se hallaba encima de la mesa. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Tengo que retrasar ese reloj— murmuró, tras apagar la pantalla del dispositivo—. Pensé que eran las ocho ya…

Pero no. Sólo eran las siete de la mañana, aunque la costumbre horaria pareciera que era una hora más.

Terminó de exprimir la fruta y vertió el contenido en un vaso.

Y justo cuando iba a abrir la nevera para sacar la mantequilla, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta del templo de Acuario.

Frunció el ceño con disgusto, ya que normalmente no esperaba visitas tan temprano.

—¿Quién será?— dijo acercándose hasta la puerta—. Ya voy…

Al abrirla, Camus parpadeó unos segundos, incrédulo ante tal visita.

—¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí?— preguntó al invitado, quien entró en el templo de Acuario calado de agua.

El recién llegado sacudió su espesa melena antes de contestar.  
—El cambio horario me tiene frito, a ver si lo dejan quieto de una vez— bufó el caballero de Escorpio—. Me levanté hace un rato pensando que era tarde y como me desperté sobresaltado, no he podido volver a dormir. De nada me ha servido que se retrasase la hora esta madrugada…

Camus esbozó una sonrisa y pidió a su amigo que se quitara la cazadora empapada.  
—No pensé que estuviera lloviendo tanto— dijo sacudiéndola—, anda ve a secarte el pelo un poco.

—Si no es tanto de la lluvia— respondió Milo, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño—, es que me he duchado y no me he secado el pelo del todo.

Su amigo volvió a la cocina a tostar unas rebanadas de pan de molde.

—Desde que sabes que mañana tienes una misión, estás que no paras— dijo Camus—. ¿Has desayunado o no te ha dado tiempo?

Como con el ruido del secador Milo no escuchaba nada, el francés se dirigió al baño, haciéndole señas para que lo apagara unos segundos.  
—Que si has desayunado, te preguntaba— volvió a decir el caballero de Acuario.

Con el sonido de las tripas del caballero de Escorpio tuvo suficiente como respuesta, por lo que regresó a la cocina a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

El griego se unió a la preparación, sacando un par de platos y dos tazas, aparte de un par de cucharillas y cuchillos.  
—Pues estoy un poco nervioso por lo de mañana— comentó el caballero de Escorpio, negando con la cabeza cuando Camus le ofreció un café—. No gracias, sabes que odio el café, ¿dónde has puesto el…?— y antes de que lo pidiera, su amigo le estaba tendiendo el bote de cacao en polvo—. Esto sí…pues lo que te decía, que estoy nervioso. No por nada especial, al fin y al cabo voy con Aioria, pero es que no tenía pensado ir a ninguna misión hasta después de mi cumpleaños. Y esto me rompe los esquemas— bufó echando leche en la taza donde previamente había vertido dos cucharadas colmadas del cacao en polvo—. Pero qué le voy a hacer, no puedo cuestionar las decisiones del Patriarca…

Camus vertió un poco de leche en su café y removió la bebida caliente, mientras escuchaba a su amigo. Podía sentir su desazón y malhumor.  
—¿No crees que estaréis de vuelta para tu cumpleaños?— preguntó a su compungido amigo, quién se encogió de hombros.

—Sabemos cuándo nos toca marchar, pero no cuándo vamos a volver— respondió el griego, untando una tostada con mantequilla—. Pero ya podía haber avisado antes. Es que me lo dijo ayer por la noche, en la reunión.

El caballero de Acuario sonrió abiertamente al recordar la escena acontecida en la junta urgente que el Sumo Sacerdote había ordenado después de cenar el día anterior. Especialmente la cara de estupor de Milo al verse envuelto en una misión sin quererlo ni beberlo.

—Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo, ahora Aldebarán te debe un favor— soltó el francés—. Y bien gordo…

—Es que justo tuvo que ponerse enfermo ayer— replicó el griego, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Se ha pillado un buen gripazo, por no abrigarse en este tiempo tan cambiante.

—Lo dice aquel que atraviesa dos templos con el pelo empapado de la ducha un día de lluvia— espetó Camus.

—Pero yo estoy acostumbrado al frío— respondió Milo, tocando la punta de la nariz de su compañero—; él no. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, esta noche he planeado una fiesta, que era a lo que venía inicialmente.

El galo terminó de masticar la tostada y tragó.  
—¿Una fiesta dices?— preguntó dando un sorbo al café—. ¿Esta noche? ¿Por?

—Pues porque mañana es treinta y uno de octubre y quería ir a la fiesta de Halloween del bar Atlantis, pero como no voy a estar y me temo que para mi cumpleaños tampoco, quiero poder hacer una fiestecilla antes de irme— informó el caballero de Escorpio—. Sé que una fiesta en domingo es extraña, pero será algo ameno por la tarde, sobre las siete y media…más o menos hasta las once o por ahí, no quiero irme a dormir muy tarde. Además, los domingos por la tarde casi todo el mundo está en el Santuario, así que más fácil. ¿Qué te parece?

—Pues me parece bien— respondió Camus—, ¿a qué hora dices que empieza?

Milo miró el reloj y comenzó a contar con los dedos unos segundos.  
—Sí, creo que a las cinco habré terminado de preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje con Aioria y luego ya podré dedicarme a colocar todo lo de la fiesta— murmuró—. Te agradecería que avisaras a los que pasen por tu templo, ¿vale? Ahora iré a terminar de colocar la armadura en la caja y haré la maleta…más tarde bajaré al supermercado de Rodorio a comprar comida.

—De acuerdo— dijo Camus bebiendo más café—. Cuando quieras, mándame un mensaje al móvil y te ayudo con los preparativos de la comida.

El caballero de Escorpio terminó de beberse la leche con cacao y se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo la chaqueta que el francés había dejado en el respaldo de una de las sillas.  
—Te veo luego entonces— dijo Milo, despidiéndose de su amigo—. ¡Gracias!

Horas más tarde, tras avisar a otros compañeros de la inminente fiesta tal y como le había pedido su amigo, Camus decidió regresar a su templo a la espera de que Milo le llamase para ir a preparar la comida.

Al pasar por delante del calendario de nuevo y ver el lunes rodeado de rojo, sonrió para sí mismo.

Aquel día no estaba destacado porque fuera Halloween. No. La respuesta a esa sonrisa tenía que ver con un aniversario especial.

Igual era por contagio de Milo o quizás la nueva ilusión que guardaba celosamente, pero el nerviosismo por lo que sucedería al día siguiente le hacía temblar como nunca antes.

Camus decidió darse una buena ducha para templar esas emociones que sentía dentro.

Porque desde hacía apenas unas contadas semanas, aquella nueva ilusión tenía nombre.

Y no es que hubiera sido algo rápido, sino que el hecho de saber quiénes eran, les había precavido de ir aireándolo por todos lados.

Una relación clandestina, donde hasta ahora, habían podido ir llevándola sin levantar sospechas de sus compañeros. Y quizás ese secretismo provocaba, al menos en el caballero de Acuario, una ansiedad morbosa. Pero también cierta dosis de inquietud…

Nunca antes se había dado una relación entre dos enemigos naturales ente sí: un caballero de oro al servicio de Atenea y un espectro dedicado a Hades.

El temor a un "qué dirán" o incluso la desconfianza de ambas partes a veces hacía tambalear sus propios principios.

Por ello, aún no se había atrevido a comentar, ni tan siquiera a Milo o Hyoga, su relación.

Pero en esos instantes de incertidumbre, ambos guerreros lograban derribar aquellos gruesos muros, y estando a solas, su amor era lo único que realmente importaba. Nada más.

El caballero de Acuario suspiró al pensar en aquel hombre, y en la inminencia de su reencuentro.

Sumido en sus propios pensamientos, su móvil emitió un aviso sonoro con un silbido. Despertando de la ensoñación, Camus recogió el aparato para leer el mensaje que Milo le mandaba, invitándole a pasarse por su templo.

Aún no se había secado el pelo, pero a él sí que no le importaba permanecer frío como un témpano de hielo.

Se vistió a toda prisa y salió de su templo, descendiendo hacia Capricornio.

Dentro de Escorpio, Milo corría de un lado a otro, parándose en seco de vez en cuando y murmuraba algo, antes de volver sobre sus pies y recoger algo que se le había olvidado.

—Ya estoy aquí— anunció el francés a modo de saludo—. El móvil se me está quedando sin batería, lo pongo a cargar aquí, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo enchufando el dispositivo a la corriente y dejándolo sobre una mesa.

Su amigo se puso a rebuscar una cubitera y alzó el brazo para corresponder a sus palabras, antes de levantar la vista y fijar sus ojos turquesas en Camus.  
—No hace falta que hagas la tarta— dijo sonriente el caballero de Escorpio—, ya la compré. El resto de ingredientes están sobre la mesa de la cocina. Mira a ver si hace falta algo más.

El francés se dirigió donde le había indicado y revisó todos los alimentos.  
—Está todo bien— contestó el caballero de Acuario, que se ató un delantal y agarrando el paquete de harina, unos huevos y un bol, comenzó a verter el contenido, además de añadir otros ingredientes.

Mientras amasaba todos los ingredientes para hacer una masa quebrada, escuchó el sonido de su teléfono móvil, que lo había dejado cargando en la sala principal del templo, precisamente donde estaba Milo preparando todo.

Camus murmuró una maldición en su lengua natal.  
—En buen momento…—gruñó, mientras sacudía sus manos enharinadas y las ponía bajo el grifo para lavarse.

—¡Camus! ¡Tu móvil está sonando!— escuchó a Milo gritar desde la sala.

—¡Ya voy, que tengo que limpiarme!— gritó de vuelta el francés—. ¡Dime quién está llamando, por favor!

El caballero de Escorpio retiró el cargador del móvil de Camus y observó la pantalla.  
—Pone número privado— respondió, cuando vio que su amigo llegaba a recogerlo—. Será de publicidad de otro teleoperador…

El francés miró nerviosamente a su amigo, quien enseguida volvió a enfrascarse en los preparativos de la fiesta.

Con las manos temblorosas, Camus deslizó el símbolo para descolgar la llamada.  
—Disculpe no le oigo bien, espere que busque cobertura…— respondió rápidamente el francés, antes de que su interlocutor pudiera siquiera saludar.

El caballero de Acuario salió precipitadamente del templo de Escorpio y se alejó unos metros, antes de poder llevarse el móvil a la oreja.

—Sí, es que me pillaste en el templo de Escorpio, perdona amor…sí…estaba Milo, sí…no, aún no…bien, es que quiere preparar una fiesta esta tarde y estoy ayudándole con la comida…¿cómo?...¿pero no era mañana?...mon dieu!…pues tenía apuntado el treinta y uno, creía que tu cumpleaños caía con Halloween…lo sé, lo sé, culpa mía…pues no lo sé…es que mañana se marcha de misión con Aioria y no sabe si volverá para su cumpleaños y además él suele acudir a la fiesta de Halloween del bar Atlantis, y ha decidido improvisar una fiesta hoy…bueno, dice que sobre las once terminará, pero nunca se sabe…lo sé amor, lo sé…bueno, a ver cómo me las apaño entonces…sé que es tu cumpleaños y que mañana hay sobrecarga de trabajo en el Inframundo y a saber hasta cuando…vale, no te preocupes…le diré que no puedo, qué remedio, pobre…sí…yo también te quiero…hasta luego.

Camus emitió un suspiro y miró en dirección al templo de Escorpio con cara de preocupación.

Dentro, Milo se afanaba en colocar todo en su correspondiente lugar.

—¿Quién era, que has tardado tanto?— preguntó el griego, poniendo los vasos de cristal sobre una mesa, en fila, junto a las bebidas.

El caballero de Acuario se quedó unos segundos pensando.  
—Una encuesta, me daba pena colgar a la chica, que seguro que van a comisión por encuesta finalizada y les pagan muy poco— espetó rápidamente—. Por cierto…estaba pensando que…creo que no voy a poder quedarme mucho tiempo en la fiesta.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio.

Camus aguardó nervioso la reacción de su mejor amigo, quien había dejado de colocar los vasos y se había quedado mirando al francés.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Urgencia de Hyoga?

Aquella frase fue la pista perfecta.  
—Bueno, sí y no— respondió Camus—. Es que me ha pedido que vaya a un sitio…hoy sin falta…me lo dijo y se me había olvidado…me mandó un mensaje para recordármelo mientras hablaba con el chico de Panafon.

—¿El chico de Panafon?— preguntó extrañado Milo— ¿Quién es ese? ¿No me habías dicho que habías hecho una encuesta con una chica?

La piel del francés comenzó a tornarse rojiza por momentos, cuando vio la mirada interrogativa y extrañada del griego.

—Sí…es que la encuesta…era de Panafon…y…lo de Hyoga tengo que ir a por ello…lo siento mucho Milo, pero tengo que irme. Termino de preparar la masa quebrada y me marcho.

El caballero de Escorpio se quedó estupefacto, sin entender a su mejor amigo. Toda su explicación había sido muy rápida y confusa. Lo único que ahora podía ver es a Camus estirando la masa sobre la encimera, darle una serie de explicaciones a su amigo de cómo debía hornearla, y tras un beso en la mejilla y una nueva sarta de disculpas, el caballero de Acuario desapareció del templo de Escorpio.

No sabía si sentirse triste o enfadado. El humor del griego variaba por segundos. Pero el enfado empezaba a cobrar fuerza porque sentía que Camus le estaba mintiendo a la cara.

—¿Qué estás ocultando?— se preguntó Milo, frunciendo el ceño.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Camus se marchó, Milo se quedó muy mosqueado por su comportamiento. Su intuición le decía que su mejor amigo le estaba mintiendo. Y nunca le había fallado. Además, era obvio que el caballero de Acuario había cambiado radicalmente de actitud tras la llamada telefónica, y no era precisamente porque quisiera cambiar de compañía telefónica.

Así pues, el caballero de Escorpio no iba a darse por vencido. Dejó lo que tenía entre manos y fue tras su amigo.

No tardó en ver su silueta adentrándose en el templo de Capricornio cuando le dio alcance.

Al cruzar el décimo templo, el español frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—¿Se puede saber qué trajín os traéis los dos, que no paráis de subir y bajar?— gruñó molesto—. Me gustaría poder dormir un poco…

Milo pidió a Shura que bajara la voz.  
—Estoy siguiendo a Camus, no quiero que sepa que le sigo— murmuró—. Vete a dormir, luego te veo en la fiesta.

El español sacudió la cabeza y volvió a adentrarse en la oscuridad del templo de Capricornio, mientras que el griego seguía sus andanzas.

Al salir, aguardó a que Camus subiera el tramo final de escaleras hasta Acuario, cuando repentinamente frenó en seco. Milo se ocultó tras una columna y aguantó la respiración sin mover un solo músculo.

—Coucou mon amour…je suis seul…oui, oui…dans le jardin…dans une heure, je serai là…Rodorio…parfait…à plus tard…je t'aime…

El francés colgó el teléfono y sonrió tímidamente, apurando el paso al subir las escaleras. Una vez llegó a su templo, se encerró en él.

Milo esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.  
—Así que has quedado con alguien en el jardín de Rodorio en una hora, ¿eh? Muy bien…— murmuró entre risas—. "Mon amour", dice…¿quién será?

Rápidamente, el caballero de Escorpio giró sobre sus talones y descendió por los templos hasta el suyo.

Justo cuando llegaba, escuchó la voz de un compañero que iba a cruzar por Escorpio.  
—¡Eh Milo!— gritó Kanon, saludando a su compatriota, quien fue hasta él, le agarró del brazo y le obligó a meterse en su templo—. ¿Qué pasa, ya quieres violarme o qué? Al menos no seas tan agresivo con los preliminares…

—Sí, ahora mismo te empotro contra la pared, no te preocupes— respondió el caballero de Escorpio a modo de broma—. Escucha, tienes que ayudarme y venir conmigo.

—Contigo al fin del mundo— prosiguió la broma Kanon—. Vale, ya basta de tonterías. ¿Qué quieres que haga, a quién tengo que matar o enviar a Otra Dimensión?

—No hay que matar a nadie, sino seguir— dijo mirando la hora—. Camus ha quedado con alguien en los jardines de Rodorio dentro de una hora.

Kanon se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué decir.  
—¿Y qué tiene de especial?— preguntó extrañado—. Digo, para que tenga que acompañarte.

—Que se refiere a ella o él como "mi amor", y se ha despedido con un "te amo"— replicó su compatriota—. Verás, de hace unas semanas aquí Camus anda muy raro…

—A mí me lo vas a decir— respondió el gemelo con un bufido—. Llevo esperando a que me enseñe a cocinar una receta pero no se digna a aparecer por mi templo…y Saga no para de darme la brasa.

—Sí, está muy despistado para todo y ahora sé la razón, pero quiero saber quién es esa razón— declaró su compañero—. El otro día le pillé tarareando una canción de amor, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Camus! ¡Cantando! Cuando a mi me manda callar cuando hago lo mismo…

Los dos guerreros se miraron unos instantes y finalmente decidieron que era hora de seguir las andanzas de su compañero y amigo.

Aguardaron en el templo de Escorpio, espiando por la puerta entreabierta.

El caballero de Acuario no tardó en aparecer y cruzar por delante del octavo templo a toda prisa, desapareciendo como un fantasma.

Sus dos perseguidores salieron en cuanto calcularon un poco de tiempo para darle ventaja pero sin perderle de vista.

—Huele al perfume caro que le regalé por su cumpleaños— musitó Milo, olisqueando la estela de fragancia que había dejado su amigo—. Vamos.

Ajeno a la vigilancia militar que llevaban sus dos compañeros, el caballero de Acuario caminó por las calles de Rodorio, sin presar atención a nada de su alrededor.

Toda su mente estaba centrada en que en unos minutos al fin se reencontraría con su pareja, y que juntos pasarían una velada especial.

Los nervios por volver a verle provocaban que emitiera un aura helada, enfriando aún más aquella noche de últimos de octubre.

Camus se arremangó la manga izquierda de la americana para comprobar la hora. Pensó que debía darse prisa, ya que seguramente su cita estaría esperándole.

Enfiló por la calle principal y después giró hacia la derecha, donde podía verse un enorme parque tras las verjas negras.

Pisándole los talones, Milo y Kanon observaron al caballero de Acuario.  
—Parece que va a entrar por la parte trasera del parque— murmuró el gemelo, señalando la entrada posterior—. Hay un paseo con glicinias, que mucha gente considera romántico…cuando florece en verano, Tethys me obliga a ir con ella a pasear. Muchas parejas se citan en esa zona.

—Pues ahora será todo ramas retorcidas— susurró su compañero—, seguramente irá allí…

En cuanto vieron al caballero de Acuario meterse por la entrada trasera, los dos compañeros siguieron sus pasos con cuidado.  
—Qué raro que no hayan encendido aún las farolas— dijo Kanon—, ya es casi de noche.

—Es nuestra ventaja. ¡Escóndete!— exclamó agarrando al gemelo, al ver que Camus paraba en un cruce de caminos, hasta que finalmente giró hacia la izquierda—. Menos mal…sigamos…

A miles de kilómetros de Atenas, dos jóvenes contemplaban la oscura noche sin estrellas que era cruzada por una brillante luz dorada con un matiz violeta.

— Parece que el pájaro huyó del nido. – Dijo alegremente un joven de rebeldes cabellos plateados a su compañero, que bajó la vista. – Volvamos al Inframundo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza y mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas, Valentine respondió. – No, no podría volver ahora. Necesito saber qué ha pasado, dónde se ha ido mi amado señor.

— ¡Vamos, Val! — Sylphid se encogió de hombros pero, al ver abatido a su amigo, posó una mano en el hombro del espectro de la Arpía. –Tal vez ha ido a su antiguo hogar en Inglaterra. Sabes cuánto añora ver esos lugares donde vivió como humano…

Con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas pero sintiendo que la furia lo dominaba, Valentine respondió. — ¡No se dirige a Gran Bretaña! ¡Va hacia el sur!

— No importa dónde haya ido, Val. No nos quiere esta noche con él. – El belga respondió. – Además, debemos ser prudentes para no molestarlo en su cumpleaños.

— ¿Habrá ido al Santuario? – Preguntó la Arpía mientras intentaba calcular la dirección hacia donde se dirigía el Wyvern. – ¡Tal vez fue a vengarse del estúpido hermano menor de Géminis!

Sylphid sonrió mientras alborotaba aún más los cabellos de Valentine. – No te preocupes. Nuestro señor es muy fuerte y poderoso, sin duda vencerá sin dificultad a una docena de caballeros de Atenea.

Pero la Arpía clavó sus ojos dorados en su amigo y afirmó. – No voy a dejarlo en este momento. Puede ser que esté en peligro, así que iré tras él.

El espectro de Basilisco suspiró. – Está bien, Val. Te acompañaré. Pero no vayas a molestar a nuestro señor.

Con un fuerte batir de alas, ambos espectros se alzaron rápidamente y atravesaron la oscuridad que rodeaba en castillo, siguiendo el rastro de su comandante. Cuando ellos alzaron vuelo, una joven envuelta en una capa negra de viaje salió de su escondite en la entrada de la terraza. Sus ojos brillaban en una mezcla de furia y curiosidad.

— Así que no te quedarás descansando en el castillo, Radamanthys. Veremos qué planes tienes hoy. – Dijo en voz baja mientras chasqueó los dedos y Chesire apareció de inmediato.

Con una sonrisa siniestra, le dijo. – Trae el carro, quiero dar un paseo. Iremos tras esos espectros.

El joven espectro hizo una reverencia y añadió. — ¿Por qué, señora Pandora? No es propio de usted perder el tiempo con tonterías…

Antes que pudiese continuar, la mujer sacó una bolsa de Smartbites sabor a atún que hizo salivar al chico, quien dejó de hacer comentarios y se apresuró a traer el carro tirado por fantasmales caballos negros.

El francés sentía que su corazón iba a desbocarse de lo rápido que estaba latiendo. Odiaba tener que andar escondiéndose de todo el mundo respecto a su nueva relación, y que cada vez que quedaban, era una suerte de laberinto antes de llegar a encontrarse.

Leyó de nuevo el mensaje que su pareja le había mandado al teléfono, y dejó de caminar, parándose en una pequeña zona de descanso, donde había un banco de piedra blanca semicircular y una fuente que no daba agua.

A pocos metros, Valentine y Sylphid se arrastraban por las sombras y se escondían tras los arbustos ya que seguían sigilosamente a una figura alta y fornida que avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia ese oculto lugar del jardín. Muy cerca, había una fuente de mármol con una grácil estatua de cisne. Los espectros avanzaron, ignorando que Pandora y Chesire estaban detrás de ellos pues también querían saber hacia dónde iba el Juez.

Mientras tanto, Camus atisbó entre la oscuridad, pero no veía a nadie sentado en ese lugar. Suspiró y terminó tomando asiento, a la espera de su amante.

—Se ha sentado— informó Kanon, que se hallaba agachado entre unos arbustos junto a su compatriota—, frente a la fuente esa con forma de cisne… pero no veo a nadie más alrededor.

Milo escudriñó en la oscuridad y tampoco pudo distinguir a nadie, solamente a Camus aguardando impaciente en aquel solitario paraje.

—Como le de plantón a mi mejor amigo, morirá entre terribles sufrimientos— sentenció el caballero de Escorpio—, nadie osa hacerle daño…

Entonces a su derecha escucharon un ruido, hecho que provocó que ambos jóvenes se agazaparan aún más entre los matorrales.

Por su parte, Valentine y Sylphid dejaron de respirar detrás de los arbustos cuando percibieron los cosmos de guerreros de Atenea.

— ¡Enemigos! – Siseó el espectro de la Arpía mientras su compañero asintió silenciosamente. – Debemos estar preparados para ...

Antes que terminara la frase, Pandora les cayó encima, ya que el taco de uno de sus stilettos negros se había tropezado con la raíz de un arbusto. Antes que pudiese lanzar un grito o maldición, Valentine le hizo callar con un gesto mientras observaban lo que se veía delante de ellos. Chesire sonrió.

La figura avanzó sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos caballeros de oro ni de los espectros, aun cuando pasó a escasos metros de donde estaban escondidos.

La luz de la farola comenzó a titilar suavemente, a medida que el hombre se acercaba hacia donde se hallaba Camus, casi como por arte de magia, anunciando su llegada.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó inquieto Milo, tratando de averiguar el aspecto del recién llegado—. Solo le veo de espaldas…

Por su parte, Kanon se quedó unos segundos pensando.  
—¿Dónde he olido yo ese perfume?— gruñó, tratando de recordar aquel aroma marcadamente masculino—. Esa colonia no la usa Saga…tiene que ser de otro…

En el otro extremo del jardín, una desesperada Pandora trataba de encaramarse sobre Sylphid y Chesire para poder observar qué sucedía, lo que hacía que el más joven de los espectros emitiera gemidos parecidos a los de un gato herido.

— ¡Se ha acercado a una persona que parece que lo está esperando! – Dijo Valentine, quien había logrado un buen lugar para ver qué pasaba. – Percibo el cosmo de otro caballero…

— ¡Cómo se atreve este perro! — La mujer siseó. — ¿Estará el Wyvern traicionando a nuestro señor Hades?

Ajeno a lo que sucedía en las sombras, Camus se levantó del banco para recibir a Radamanthys de Wyvern, quien esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras sacaba las manos de su abrigo y se disponía a atrapar entre sus brazos al francés. A lo lejos, se escuchaban unos maullidos lastimeros.

—¿Llevas esperándome mucho tiempo?— susurró el juez, acariciando el rostro de su amado, mirándole a los ojos.

—Casi acabo de llegar— contestó con otro susurró el caballero de Acuario, tras lo cual, ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, completamente inconscientes de estar siendo observados.

—¡No me jodas!— exclamó Milo llevándose la mano derecha a la boca—. ¡Pero si es…!

—¿Radamanthys?— preguntó Kanon, aún preguntándose por el dueño del perfume, sin haberse percatado de que su compatriota había visto al fin el rostro del espectro—. No, no creo que Camus salga con el Unicejo porque…

En ese momento el caballero de Escorpio, agarró a su compañero para que mirase en la dirección apropiada.

—¡La ostia!— exclamó Kanon, sin poder contenerse—. ¡¿Radamanthys?!

Mientras la pareja se besaba, Pandora y Valentine se levantaron como si fueran movidos por un resorte. No podían dar crédito a lo que sucedía ante sus ojos y, movidos por una vez por un objetivo común gritaron al unísono. — ¡Radamanthys!

Sorprendido, el juez se separó de su pareja y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con cuatro figuras conocidas. Por su parte, Camus también vio a sus compañeros de armas que se incorporaban mirándolo con sorpresa y desagrado.

Con pasos rápidos, el Wyvern se acercó a sus subordinados y con voz autoritaria exclamó. — ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Les dije que quería estar solo!

Valentine estaba enojado y muy triste a la vez porque la escena no admitía lugar a dudas: el Juez de Caína tenía un amante que no era él. Por ello, le respondió a su comandante como nunca se imaginó hacerlo. – Sí, señor Radamanthys. Pero nos mintió.

Los ojos color oro del Wyvern brillaron con furia bajo la tupida ceja y estuvo a punto de castigar a la insolente Arpía hasta que sintió una punta metálica que se hundía en su pecho.

— ¡Me mentiste, perro! – Gritó Pandora a la vez que acercaba su lanza al corazón del Wyvern. – ¡Te aprovechaste de la buena voluntad de mi hermano Hades para venir a pactar con este caballero!

— ¿Pactar? – Sylphid exclamó para luego añadir, tratando de justificar a su comandante. – Nuestro señor Radamanthys no es un traidor. Tal vez está obteniendo información de este caballero, que aceptó ser parte de las tropas de Hades en el pasado.

— Pues sí que sabe cómo obtenerla — dijo Pandora con la voz cargada de odio. – Primero, me encargaré de este miserable traidor de Atenea para luego dar su merecido a este perro desleal.

Antes que ella pudiese hacer algún movimiento, el Wyvern tomó la lanza de Pandora y la tiró al otro extremo del jardín, impactando el otro banco de mármol semicircular.

– Ya es suficiente. – Dijo el Juez mientras miraba con severidad a Pandora y los espectros. — Soy un guerrero leal al señor Hades y siempre lo seré. Además, soy un adulto y es a mí a quien corresponde decidir qué hacer en mi cumpleaños.

Pandora se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. Luego, mirando con odio a los espectros, les gritó. – ¡Es por culpa de ustedes, perros! ¡Ustedes malograron la celebración de cumpleaños de Radamanthys! ¡Todos pagaran por ello, empezando por este miserable caballero de Atenea!

Pandora señaló al aturdido caballero de Acuario, quien permanecía en silencio para evitar males mayores a su pareja. Pero su silencio fue hecho pedazos al escuchar un grito tras él.

—¡La única despreciable aquí eres tú, tía fea!— exclamó Milo, caminando hacia ella con el dedo levantado mostrando el aguijón—. Creo que el color escarlata te sentará bien.

—¡Milo, NO!— gritó Camus para impedir que su amigo continuase, pero fue sepultado por onzas de chocolate que le mantuvieron ocupado mientras las retiraba.

—Nada de chocolate dulce, ladrón. ¡Tengo un chocolate especialmente amargo para ti!— bramó Valentine, atacando a su rival mientras lloraba—. ¡Esto por arruinar mi pastel y mi momento especial!

—¡No soy un ladrón!—respondió el francés, molesto—. Por cierto, el chocolate amargo me gusta, cuanto más cacao mejor. Pero el tuyo no tiene la calidad que espero— y a continuación, Camus arrojó un par de tabletas contra la cabeza de Valentine, envueltas en hielo.

—Cariño, no es el momento para discutir sobre chocolate— reprochó Radamanthys, mientras le ayudaba a deshacerse del ataque de su lugarteniente, quien ahora preparaba un potente ataque en contra del caballero de Acuario, liberando una ráfaga violácea para abatirle.

Pero el francés preparó un muro de hielo para protegerse del ataque, el cual repelió sin mayor problema mientras Valentine lanzaba maldiciones. Sin embargo, sintió que una mano ataviada con un terrífico anillo de serpiente se posó en su brazo.

—Ya es suficiente, perro. – Chilló Pandora mientras miraba con odio a Camus y levantaba su lanza hacia el Caballero de Acuario. —Es momento que me encargue de esta escoria de Atenea.

El Wyvern se puso delante de Camus y enfrentó a la hermana de Hades. —Señora Pandora, le pido se detenga. Esto no es de su incumbencia…

Pandora lo miró llena de furia y gritó. —¡Insolente espectro! ¡Deberías arrodillarte y suplicarme que te perdone por engañarme de esta manera tan vil!

El inglés abrió sus ojos dorados, incapaz de entender a qué se refería ella y trató de balbucear alguna respuesta pero fue interrumpido por Pandora.

—¡Me engañaste, Radamanthys! – Gritó la muchacha mientras lágrimas cubrían su pálido rostro. —¡Me hiciste que me preparara para este día tan especial y todo fue en vano!

El Juez de Caína estaba sorprendido. —Pandora, digo, señorita Pandora, ¿de qué habla?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! – Chilló con furia. —¡Compré esta ropa por ti, la lencería negra que te gustaba para disfrutar juntos tu cumpleaños! ¡Perro miserable!

En ese momento, el inglés recordó con una mezcla de disgusto y horror lo sucedido hace un mes. Una tarde, encontró a Pandora tendida lánguidamente en un sofá de Giudecca mientras hojeaba desganadamente una revista donde se mostraban los últimos diseños de la fina y sugerencia lencería de Marlies Dekkers cuya colección llevaba por nombre "Dominatrix". Al verlo, ella se incorporó con rapidez y enseñándole la portada, le preguntó.

—¿Qué te parece Radamanthys? ¿Lindo, no? – Le había preguntado Pandora con una sonrisa. – ¿No crees que merezco ser quien domine a todos los espectros y hacer que hagan lo que yo quiera, incluso los jueces?

Si bien conversar sobre lencería femenina lo ruborizaba, el rubio juez tragó saliva y le respondió para poder librarse de más preguntas de su señora. —Por supuesto, señora Pandora. Tiene toda la razón. Estamos a su servicio.

Mientras juntaba su única ceja de manera casi espasmódica y recordaba esa escena infernal, el Wyvern comprendió en ese momento el error que cometió al responder así a la muchacha. Sin quererlo, ella había inventado una fantasía de la cual él nunca quiso ser protagonista. Pero lo que no se imaginó es ver el rostro enojado de Camus.

—Camus, yo … — Atinó a decir el Juez de Caina.

—No sabía que tenías otros planes con alguien en lencería negra. — El Caballero de Acuario señaló mientras sus ojos miraban a su pareja con una mezcla de fastidio y decepción. — No tengo problemas que vayas a celebrar tu cumpleaños con quien prefieras.

—Éste es un lamentable malentendido. —Explicó Radamanthys. —Yo no…

Ofuscado, Camus respondió. – No te preocupes, Wyvern. Lo entiendo todo; no puedo esperar otra cosa de un Espectro. Ahora, tengo que irme porque hay tareas en el Santuario de la Diosa Atenea que requieren mi presencia. No estoy con tiempo para estar jugando a pasear con Espectros.

—¡Oye, eso no es justo! No vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera, Camus— terció el Wyvern, molesto en parte por la acusación de Camus y al recordar aquella horrible lencería.

Sylphid, quien estaba ocupado ayudando a Pandora del ataque que Milo le lanzó cuando Radamanthys y Camus empezaron a discutir, al escuchar la pelea entre amantes, decidió intervenir.

—¡Nadie habla de esa manera a mi señor y vive para contarlo!— gruñó, dejando a la mujer sola, mientras trataba de esquivar los aguijonazos del caballero de Escorpio.

—¡Estúpido gato! ¿Dónde estás, idiota?— exclamó la Pandora, dándose la vuelta al ver que Cheshire estaba escondido bajo su falda—. ¡Mata a ese insecto!

—Lo siento señora, pero mi misión es informar…no estoy preparado para combatir…

—¡No soy un insecto, estúpida!— bramó Milo, arrojando más aguijonazos—. ¡Los escorpiones son arácnidos, pedazo de inculta!

Entonces Pandora rebuscó en sus bolsillos las golosinas para gatos y arrojó una en dirección al griego. Eran del delicioso Smarbite sabor salmón que enloquecía al chico, quien se relamió anticipadamente.

—¡MIAU! ¡Pobre de mí!— exclamó Chesire, tentado por la golosina a pesar de lo que supondría para él. Sin pensarlo, se arrojó para capturar la comida que Pandora había lanzado, recibiendo de lleno todo el ataque de Milo. A pesar de ello, todo ese dolor fue compensado por el delicioso sabor de las golosinas de salmón. Al menos los gatos tienen siete vidas.

Camus y Radamanthys habían callado porque el ruido alrededor de ellos era ensordecedor y este momento fue aprovechado por el Juez de Caína para tomar las manos de Camus en las suyas y apretarlas suavemente mientras susurraba las palabras que derritieron el hielo que había cubierto el corazón del Caballero de Acuario en los últimos momentos. —I love you, mon cher.

—¡Y tú, Unicejo, no te atrevas a volver a seducir otro caballero de oro!— Kanon lanzó su Triángulo Dorado contra el juez, pero Camus trató de bloquear el ataque.

—¡Para ya, Kanon!— pidió Camus, empezando a enfadarse de verdad por el cariz que estaba tomando todo aquello.

—¿Tienes celos, copia burda? ¡Jamás seduciría a una babosa marina que se disfraza con la armadura de Géminis!— gruñó Radamanthys, esquivando el ataque—. No te preocupes, dragón de pacotilla, tengo buen gusto.

Tanto Pandora como Valentine estallaron de rabia al escuchar aquellas declaraciones del juez, por lo que lanzaron sus ataques en todas direcciones, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Cheshire y Sylphid se abrazaron y fueron a refugiarse tras el caballero de Escorpio, que permaneció impasible mientras veía los ataques pasando a su lado sin acertarle.

La situación cada vez era más caótica, con todo el mundo gritándose y lanzándose ataques, además de esquivarlos.

—¿Cómo puedes preferir a un insulso helado en lugar de mi dulce chocolate, mi señor?— lloró el chipriota.

—¡Si te empeñas en seguir viéndote con ese caballero de oro, te consideraré traidor!— amenazó Pandora, perdiendo los estribos.

Sylphid frunció el ceño disgustado. —Nuestro señor Wyvern no es un traidor, señorita Pandora.

—¡Que no soy un traidor!— rugió Radamanthys, enfadado por aquella acusación. —¡Estoy harto que desconfíen de mí!

—¡Camus por favor!— exclamó Milo, agachándose para esquivar una onza de chocolate que el espectro de Arpía seguía arrojando sin parar—. ¡No vuelvas a besar a ese Unicejo!

—¡Pero si es que yo le quiero!— respondió Camus, mientras trataba de impedir que su amante y Kanon se agarrasen de los pelos—. ¡Por todos los dioses, esto es demencial!

—¡Al menos podrías haberme dicho algo, que eres mi mejor amigo! Me dejaste tirado en mi fiesta— contestó el griego, agarrando a Chesire del pescuezo y arrojándolo lejos de sí—. Quita de aquí, saco de pulgas…

Radamanthys fijó su atención en el caballero de Escorpio.  
—¡Deja de quejarte, insecto!— respondió el Wyvern—. ¡Si nos hubiérais dejado celebrar mi cumpleaños juntos, Camus hubiera vuelto a tu fiesta tras celebrarlo conmigo! ¡Y habéis arruinado todo!

—¡Y dale con lo de insecto!— replicó Milo, al tiempo que Kanon intervenía en la conversación.

—Camus, podría haberte presentado a cualquier otro hombre con finas y bonitas cejas…como las mías— insinuó el gemelo, esbozando una sonrisa muy pícara, que provocó que el caballero de Acuario se ruborizase ligeramente, recordando cómo se había encaprichado con Saga cuando era adolescente.

El francés sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.  
—Que no quiero salir con nadie, excepto con él— dijo señalando a Radamanthys—. ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto entenderlo?

—¡Deja de meterte con mi ceja, babosa marina!— bramó el juez—. ¿Hablo de lo que tienes en la entrepierna, idiota?

—Yo te amo por tu ceja— murmuró Valentine, quien había dejado de lanzar ataques y ahora estaba abatido en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Sylphid trataba de animarle sin éxito.

No lejos de allí, Pandora también había calmado un poco su ira. Agotada por el esfuerzo, miró al grupo de hombres y señaló a todos con su tridente.  
—¡De eso nada!— exclamó, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Radamanthys es mío y sólo mío! ¡De nadie más!

Al ver que la mujer empezaba a preparar otro ataque, Kanon miró a la pareja.

Camus estaba refugiado en los brazos del Wyvern, con la cabeza escondida en su pecho, mientras el inglés lo apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, con la cabeza alta y desafiante, dispuesto a defender a su amante costase lo que costase.  
A su alrededor, todos los demás no paraban de reprochar su amor, incluido él.

Tomando la decisión que sería más sensata, el gemelo miró al Wyvern.  
—¡Nadie me llama babosa marina! ¿Lo has entendido?— murmuró, alzando los brazos—. ¡Explosión Galáctica!

De repente una fuerte ráfaga empujó a todos hacia atrás, alzándose una densa nube oscura, que dejó a todos tosiendo y confundidos.

Al despejarse el área, Kanon tendió la mano a Milo y le ayudó a incorporarse.  
—¿Qué has hecho, Kanon? ¿Dónde…?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio, pero al ver a su amigo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, se tranquilizó—. Ya veo…

Los espectros junto a Pandora se percataron de la ausencia de los dos amantes en cuanto las nubes se disiparon.

—¿Dónde está nuestro señor Radamanthys?— murmuró Sylphid, mirando en todas direcciones.

—Han aprovechado para huir— siseó cabreada Pandora—. ¡Vamos a buscarles!

Pero los espectros no hicieron ningún movimiento por seguirla. Incluso Chesire se escondió detrás de Sylphid.

—Déjalo ya, Pandora— replicó Kanon—. Se han ido y no es momento de que nos den explicaciones ni de seguir esta pelea de patio de colegio. Nosotros nos vamos, que tengo mucha hambre y una fiesta que atender.

—¡Ellos no pueden estar juntos!— exclamó la mujer, agarrando a Chesire para ponerle de pie—. ¡Haré lo que haga falta para impedirlo!

—¿Por qué no pueden?— contestó el gemelo—. Si nuestros dioses no han dicho nada al respecto, entonces nosotros tampoco. Que hagan lo que quieran— dijo lanzando una golosina de gato a Cheshire, que la capturó al vuelo y le regaló una juguetona sonrisa mientras se relamía.

—¿Cómo te atreves?— siseó Pandora, al ver que su bolsa con golosinas para gatos la tenía el caballero de oro.

Chesire terminó de masticar y señaló al gemelo.  
—Tiene razón, mi señora…

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo— terció Sylphid, apoyando las palabras de Kanon—. Por mucho que nos joda que nuestro señor Radamanthys esté saliendo con un caballero de oro, no es de nuestra incumbencia— dijo, mientras ayudaba a Valentine a levantarse del suelo—. Radamanthys nunca ha sido y nunca será traidor a Hades, ha probado su lealtad siempre. Él sabrá lo que hace, pero no es nuestra misión fastidiarle en algo que es tan importante para él. Además— siguió, al sentir sus tripas rugir—, yo también tengo hambre y quiero poder comer el pastel que hizo Valentine esta mañana…

A continuación, sujetó de los hombros a su compañero, que seguía en estado de shock, murmurando cosas ininteligibles sobre todo lo que había pasado. Como si fuese un niño pequeño, Sylphid encaminó a Valentine hacia la salida del jardín de Rodorio.

A pesar de que la mujer deseaba seguir la búsqueda, al ver el abatimiento de los espectros y que ella misma estaba cansada de todo, claudicó en su empeño.  
—En cuanto regrese al castillo, le espera una buena…— musitó, golpeando el suelo con su lanza, mientras se agarraba al caballero de Basilisco y Arpía, quienes agitaron sus alas y se batieron en retirada. Chesire clavó sus uñas en el vestido de Pandora, colgado, y el grupo desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Bueno— suspiró Kanon, mirando a Milo—, nosotros también deberíamos regresar al Santuario, que estarán todos invadiendo tu templo…y quiero tomarme una buena cerveza antes de que Aldebarán acabe con todas…

El caballero de Escorpio cerró los ojos unos segundos y suspiró, mientras asentía.  
—Solo espero que Camus se una a la fiesta en algún momento, aunque sea tarde.

—Entonces tendrás que alargar la fiesta hasta el amanecer— dijo Kanon, aguantando la risa.

Milo abrió los ojos asustado y compuso una cara de asco.

Finalmente, ambos caballeros regresaron por donde vinieron y se alejaron del parque.

En una galaxia, muy, muy lejana, dos cuerpos cayeron del cielo estrellado y aterrizaron sobre una playa de arena suave.

—¡Joder!— gruñó Radamanthys, limpiándose la arena de su camisa y pantalones—. ¡Mataré a ese geminiano! ¡Con o sin Guerra Santa mediante!— dijo dándose la vuelta para comprobar el estado de su pareja—. ¿Estás bien, amor? ¿Dónde estamos?

Camus se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa, mirando alrededor.  
—Creo que estamos en algún lugar de la isla de Kanon— musitó— pero no estoy seguro en qué dimensión…

—¿Así que esa babosa marina quiere que perdamos el tiempo buscando el camino a casa? Maldito capullo…— espetó furioso Radamanthys, pero enseguida fue cortado por Camus.

—Calla un momento….escucha, Rada— murmuró el francés, ladeando su cabeza, escuchando.

Radamanthys obedeció por un minuto.  
—No escucho nada más que el viento y el mar.

Camus sonrió.  
—Exacto— dijo cogiendo de la mano a su amante—. Al menos tenemos un poco de tranquilidad para celebrar tu cumpleaños, mon coeur. Kanon nunca sería cruel conmigo. Creo que tendrá que buscarnos una salida, o tendrá que decirle a Saga que por qué no estoy a la hora de comer en su templo.

—¿Tienes comidas privadas con Saga?— preguntó molesto el Wyvern.

—Solo para revisar el gasto mensual y los salarios de mis compañeros, pero ese no es el tema— replicó Camus, retirando la arena que aún permanecía en el entrecejo del juez—. Feliz cumpleaños, Radamanthys— dijo suavemente.

El caballero de Acuario buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una caja de bombones , antes de que el inglés le agarrase para besarle—. Sólo he podido traer esto…

Radamanthys recogió uno de los bombones y sonrió de medio lado.  
—¿Truco o trato, eh?— musitó divertido—. Tienen crema de whiskey…esto es perfecto para la noche, amor.

Con un sutil movimiento, la mano libre del espectro rodeó la cintura de su amante y lo acercó a su cuerpo, sellando los labios de Camus con los suyos en un apasionado beso.

...

...

Unas horas después de medianoche, Radamanthys estaba preparándose para abandonar Rodorio, tras despedirse de su amante.

Entonces escuchó una risa maléfica.  
—Me debes un favor muy grande, Unicejo…

El inglés se giró y apretó los dientes.  
—No te debo nada, Kanon— gruñó—, excepto un pasaje directo al Cocytos para tu alma.

El gemelo sonrió de medio lado, a pesar de la oscuridad que ocultaba su rostro.  
—Eso es cruel, tras lo que he hecho por ti y Camus…

—¿De qué narices hablas?— preguntó molesto el juez.

Acortando la distancia, Kanon se acercó hasta ponerse a la altura del espectro.  
—¿De veras piensas que hubieras podido salir indemne de la trifulca y pasar una noche agradable en brazos de mi compañero, si no hubiérais sido arrojados a otra dimensión?

—¿A otra dimensión? ¿De qué hablas? —El inglés miró furioso al gemelo. —¿Nos has estado espiando?

El Dragón de Mar comenzó a reírse.  
—Solo hay una manera de saberlo…como contárselo a la mandona de tu jefa— siseó el gemelo—. Nunca hubiérais sido capaces de encontrar la manera de salir ilesos si no hubiera intervenido desde el principio…

Radamanthys gruñó.  
—Maldito Kanon…— pero luego de meditar unos segundos, aceptó el truco salvador del gemelo menor y la derrota de su posición—. Está bien, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

—No me vuelvas a llamar babosa marina— dijo alzando el dedo índice.

—De acuerdo, aunque te lo mereces— respondió el juez frunciendo su única ceja. A la larga, no era mucho pedir que dejara de llamarle así. Además, tenía otros nombres en su repertorio que con gusto utilizaría para llamar a Kanon en el futuro. La venganza es un plato que tiene mejor sabor cuando se sirve frío. Resopló, mientras pensaba con alivio: _At the end, no tricks, just treats._

Kanon alzó otro dedo.  
—No he terminado— murmuró, aún con una sonrisa en los labios—. Quiero esto.

A continuación, el gemelo tendió un papel al inglés, quien lo leyó de arriba abajo, parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a proferir una sarta de insultos en todas las lenguas que conocía, mientras Kanon reía complacido.

 **FIN?**


End file.
